Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, cellular phones, smartphones, portable media players, personal computers, e-readers, laptop computers, tablet computers, GPS receivers, two way radios, and audio players, are becoming increasingly important in peoples' day-to-day activities. People increasingly rely on mobile electronic devices to communicate with others, engage in commerce, retrieve information, listen to music, watch videos, and manage personal calendars, just to name a few. Due to the relatively high cost of mobile electronic devices, there is a strong incentive to protect these devices from physical damage. Physical damage may occur to due to dropping, impact, shock, water, snow, dust, exposure to abrasive materials, exposure to corrosive substances, and/or other damaging elements or forces. Physical damage may cause electronic devices to become inoperational and electronic devices can be expensive and/or inconvenient to replace. Protective cases may be used with electronic devices to reduce the risk of damage. Protective cases may be made from many different types of materials. Metallic protective cases for electronic devices have a number of desirable characteristics but may interfere with or otherwise affect performance of one or more antennas of the electronic devices.